Kosmochlor
Kosmochlor is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli and Jasper. Appearance Kosmochlor is a huge fusion with a dominantly green color pallet, four pairs of arms, one pair of legs, and an overall monstrous appearance. Her skin is green with dark green banded markings all over, and she has five green eyes, no nose (with her gemstone acting as a nose) as well as full lips with a large mouth with sharp teeth. Her hair is very dark green and is long and voluminous. Her top two pairs of arms emerge from her shoulders and are large and bulky, while her third pair come from her waist, and her fourth pair are at her waist and functional legs just like her real pair of legs. Her gemstones are where her nose would be, on her chest, her upper back, and in the palms of her top pair of left and right hands and are emerald green in color. She wears a half black and dark green ripped crop top with messy edges and mismatched rounded shoulder pads with dark green trims, and she also wears black pants with dark green tipped toes. Personality In the unlikely event that Jasper, Garnet, Lapis, and Amethyst decide to fuse into her they have to be careful and maintain their individuality. Kosmochlor loves carnage and doesn't care about sides; as long as she gets to crush and destroy, she's content. Her constituent Gems are careful not to form her around Steven because there's a good chance he might get hurt around her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/145632745782/ Abilities Kosmochlor possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form Botallackite. * When fused with Ice, Rose Quartz, Pearl and Peridot, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Bismuth, Rose Quartz, Pearl and Peridot, they form Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Pearl, Peridot, Ice, Coral and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Pearl, Peridot, Ice, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Weapon Summoning: Kosmochlor is able to summon the weapons of her components. It is unknown whether she has a weapon of her own. ** Crash Helmet Proficiency: Kosmochlor is able to summon Jasper's crash helmet, which she can wield with skill. Trivia * Kosmochlor is more violent than Botallackite.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149828227327/ Gemology Gemstone Imformation * Kosmochlor has a vitreous luster. * The name originates from the German word kosmisch, for its occurrence in meteorites, and the Greek term chlor, for green. * It has a Mohs hardness of 6. * It occurs as a major constituent of some jadeites and as an accessory mineral of some iron meteorites. * It is considered rare. * Kosmochlor is the dominant mineral species in maw sit sit, and is a sodium chromium pyroxene previously called “ureyite”, which was discredited as a mineral species when it was determined to be identical to kosmochlor. Kosmochlor constitutes about 60 percent of maw sit sit, and is the primary component of both the brilliant emerald green and dark green-black patches. Gemstones Gallery Malasug.png|Kosmochlor's fusion dance. References Category:A to Z Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Cross Fusions Category:Gems Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Quintuple Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Interpretations